


Knight of the Moon

by GameMaster26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: There were two kingdoms, the Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. The two neighboring kingdoms had always coexisted in peace and harmony. They shared just about everything despite being opposites.In either kingdom, whenever a royal baby is born the king and queen would select a young knight in training to protect the young prince or princess for the rest of both of their lives. Some argued the tradition was a bit unnecessary, as neither kingdom has seen any significant danger in centuries. But the royal families decided to keep the tradition, for the bond of the royal child and their protector was always inseparable, even long into adulthood.





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This a pretty old fanfic I never finished. I hope I can do it here.

It was midnight and there was a dark storm outside. A three month old baby lay sleeping in it’s cradle. A man lifted the baby out of the cradle. The baby awoke and looked at the tall man. The man smirked a bit and spoke. “Don’t worry young child… I wont hurt you… But no promises about the river.” He put the child in a vaguely boat-shaped basket. He carried the basket outside and down the empty street to the river, placing the basket in the river and let it drift away.

~~C~~

A knight of the Moon Kingdom was walking by the river. He heard crying and looked around, he saw the basket. He used his spear to move the basket close enough for him to lift it from the water. He set the basket down on the cobble stone road and opened it. He gasped and immediately lifted the child out of it. “You poor poor thing…” Whispered the knight. The baby curled up close to the knight’s day blue armor. The small baby was freezing cold from the leaky basket and the night air. The knight wrapped the baby in his cloak and hurried up the road to the castle.

Once inside the knight took the small child up to his quarters. How could someone abandon their child? It made him very upset just thinking about the type of parent who would do something like this. He set the baby down on his bed and wrapped it up in a small blanket. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to spill.

There was a brief knock at the door. “Patton, are you alright? I was trying to speak with you put you ran past me.” Said a voice from the other side of the door.

The knight, apparently named Patton, striated up instantly and put his glasses back on. “My apologies, King Logan. I was… in a hurry.” He replied.

King Logan was silent for a brief moment. “May I come in?” He asked. Patton frowned but instead of answering verbally he opened the door. King Logan walked in and instantly saw the baby. He gasped and Patton recoiled slightly. “I… found him in a basket in the river… His parents disowned him, it seems.” Patton told him.

The king frowned deeply. “What do you plan to do with him?” He asked. Patton smiled a bit. “I’ll take care of him. I’ve always wanted a child.” He answered.  
King Logan nodded with a small smile of his own. “I’ll send a maid to get you supplies for his care. Best of luck to you, I know you can do it.” He chuckled a bit. “The stars only know how many times you’ve had to take care of me.” Patton chuckled a bit and The Moon King made his exit.

~~C~~

Patton was very good and patient parent. It took some getting used to but by a week’s time he took care of the young baby like this was his 5th child instead of his first. He had named the baby Roman and took care of him well.

However, Patton had other duties to attend to as King Logan’s Protecting Knight. King Thomas of the Sun Kingdom had called King Logan to his castle so he had to leave Roman with one of the maids to take care of him for a bit. As he traveled to the Sun Kingdom with King Logan he grew more and more uneasy and worried. He knew nothing bad would happen but it didn’t stop him from worrying. But he said nothing as they entered the bright castle of the Sun Kingdom.

Patton squinted a bit. He wasn’t used to the brightness, being mostly nocturnal like the rest of the Moon Kingdom’s people, and it bothered him every time he went there. But he said nothing, as he had a feeling something was very wrong.

This feeling was confirmed when he saw the state King Thomas was in. The Sun King had his head in his hands and he was crying quietly. His Protecting Knight, Joan, was by his side trying to console him. King Thomas looked up. “Logan…” He had tears running down his face. Logan walked closer and put his arm around The Sun King. King Thomas buried his face in his hands again. “My son… Was found dead in his crib… a week ago…” He started shaking. “A-and the doctor says it’s dangerous for my wife to try and have another baby… My blood line has ended… After me the Sun Kingdom and the rest of the world will fall without someone of royal blood to raise and lower the sun.”

King Logan was silent for half a second before wrapping his arms around the distraught king. “Why did you not tell me sooner? You need all the support you can get at a time like this…” He said.

King Thomas looked down. “I didn’t want to be a nuisance. I know you’ve been busy lately and… a-and-” He started sobbing. King Logan hugged him tighter. “I am never to busy for you.” He said. Thomas sniffled. “Thank you… Thank you Logan.” He whispered.

Joan and Patton made eye contact across the throne. Patton had tears down his face. All he could think about was finding Roman dead one day and his heart was breaking. Joan walked over to Patton and rubbed his back. Neither of them said anything but Patton was grateful for the gesture, despite feeling it was a bit selfish of him to break down at a time like this.

The two kings quietly talked for the majority of the rest of the day. Once Logan was satisfied that Thomas would be ok, at least for a little while, he and Patton took their leave. They were both very tired from being up so long into the day.

~~C~~

Three years later; Patton entered King Logan and Queen Lillian’s room, leading young Roman by the hand. King Logan was sitting in a chair by the bed with a purple blanket bundle in his arms. “This is Virgil, my son.” He smiled softly at Patton and Roman. Patton smiled back. “I brought Roman like you asked, what do you need?” He asked.

King Logan smiled. “I think we’ve come to a decision of who will protect Virgil…” He looked at Roman. “Come here.” Patton let go of Roman’s hand and Roman trotted over. “See the way I’m holding him?” The Moon King asked. Roman nodded. King Logan gently lifted Roman into his lap and moved Virgil into the young boy’s arm, but kept his arm underneath in case Virgil was to heavy for the small boy.

Patton seemed to catch on to what was about to happen and his eyes lit up. Roman smiled down at the sleeping newborn. King Logan smiled as well. “You will be the one to protect Virgil, like your father does me. I can think of none better than the son of my protector to protect my son.” He said, glancing up at Patton, who walked over. Patton smiled at Roman. “You’ll be the next Knight of the Moon.” He said proudly.


	2. Wooden Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is excited about his new role in the kingdom and learns a few things along the way.

After Roman was introduced to Virgil and told what he would become, it was time for the young knight to go to bed. The sun would be rising soon and the Moon Kingdom would be winding down.

But Roman didn’t want to go to bed. “Dad?” he asked, looking up at his armor clad father. Patton looked down with a smile. “Yeah Kiddo?” Roman looked up with big hopeful eyes. “I wanna use a real sword instead of the toy wooden ones. Just like you!” He said happily.

Patton went pale, well, paler than usual. “Roman, you’re only three years old.” Patton told him. Roman pouted. “But I gotta protect Virgil!” The young boy whined.  
Patton frowned and kneeled down to Roman’s level. “You’re not ready and I don’t want you getting hurt… Virgil was just born you have plenty of time to get stronger… You can’t rush things like this.” He said with a calm and patient smile. Roman nodded and Patton stood.

Patton helped Roman into bed and was about to leave when Roman spoke. “Is it fun to be King Logan’s knight?” He asked. Patton sighed but smiled. “It’s a lot of hard work. But the friendship we have makes it more than worth it. I hope you and Virgil become good friends as well.” He replied with a small smile. Roman had a big smile on his face. Patton ruffled his hair and walked out.

~~C~~

When the moon rose again Roman woke up and leapt out of bed. He wanted to go strait outside and get to training but Patton scooped him up. “Now Roman, you know you can’t go out without getting ready. Your still in your PJ's and your hair…” He trailed off. Roman pouted. “Fiiiine….” Patton set him down and he scampered off. Patton sat down and waited.

Roman came back in his normal clothes and sat on Patton’s lap. Patton mumbled a spell and gently ran his fingers through Roman’s faintly red hair, turning it black as dark as the night sky, to match his own. Physical contact didn’t help or hinder the spell in any way but it kept Roman calm and still, which is important when casting complex spells on excitable three year olds.

Patton hated being forced to do this and the fact that it lasted less and less time each time he did this worried him but he knew Roman’s bright hair had to be masked and the slight natural tan he had needed to be muted and there were those markings that sometimes appeared but those were covered by clothes easily enough and it was just so much work to worry about it all…

However, Patton knew he had to do all these things or people would think things. Things that would make himself and the Moon Kingdom royalty look bad. They would ask questions. Questions Patton didn’t have answers to, or worse, questions he didn’t want to know the answers too.

Roman seemed to sense his father’s worry and cuddled up to him. “It’s ok Dad. I’ll be good when you do my hair.” Patton hugged his son tightly. He didn’t want his son to blame himself for the way he was feeling but that was probably a better option than the truth. “It’s ok kiddo…” He said and let Roman down.

Patton trained Roman just as he usually did. He felt letting Roman have a wooden sword at three was to fast but King Logan had said to train him and so he obeyed.

He honestly hoped Virgil wasn’t the same as his father once he grew older. Patton did truly care for King Logan, not just because it was his duty, but because they had been friends since Logan understood what a friend was. This didn’t keep him from see Logan’s flaws however.

King Logan had a tendency to bark orders at him and others. Patton supposed it was just because he had to keep up a strong leader look but that didn’t stop it from hurting him, deep down inside. He had been doing it ever since King Logan understood that he had power over others, lots of power. Patton didn’t think he ever meant it to be taken like he was a tyrant but it sometime came off that way especially when King Logan got angry.

Patton hoped Virgil would never be on the receiving end of that anger, nor adopt it as his own. But he knew hope gets you few places.

Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts by a bump against his leg. He looked down and saw Roman clinging to him in fear. “Bee!” He yelled through tears.

Patton saw the bee buzzing around by some flowers. The bees in the Moon Kingdom were just as nocturnal as the people. He gently picked Roman up. “It’s ok Roman… as long as you don’t bother her, she wont hurt you. She’s just here to get pollen to make honey for her bee family. She isn’t interested in hurting anyone.” Patton explained. Roman nodded and smiled.

~~C~~

Two Years Later: It had become rather common for Roman and Virgil to play outside together with either Patton or King Logan keeping a watchful eye on the two boys. On this clear night it was King Logan in charge of the boys. He sipped his tea as he watched the boys play tag. He was reminded of when he and Patton used to the same thing. He smiled faintly to himself. He wished he could have those days back, but they both had bigger things to worry about now.

Virgil made his way over to the moon blossoms. There was a bee flying around the flowers. Virgil squeaked in fear and backed away. Roman heard and went over. “Don’t worry Virgil, as long as you don’t bother her, she wont hurt you. She’s just here to get pollen to make honey for her bee family. She isn’t interested in hurting anyone.” Roman explained with a smile. Virgil nodded slightly. “Ok.”

They stayed by the flowers and watched the bee fly around. But this bee was a bit different than any bee Roman had ever seen. It wasn’t a fat little cute honey maker. It was longer and thinner and didn’t look right.

The “bee” flew over and landed on Virgil’s hand. Roman smiled. “I think she likes you!” He chirped. Virgil smiled as he watched it climb up his arm. Suddenly, it stung him. Virgil cried out in alarm and flailed. It went to sting him again but Roman swatted it with his wooden sword and squished it against the grass.

King Logan was ripped from his thoughts at his son’s cry. “Virgil!” He stood and ran over. He saw the sting and the crushed wasp on the ground. He looked at Roman with the rage and furry of a thousand fiery stars. “You let him get stung!?” He yelled.

Roman backed up in fear. He had only been trying to help Virgil not fear bees. He didn’t know it would attack him. “I-I was just trying to-” He began, tears in his eyes. “I wanted to show him the bee wouldn’t hurt him.“

This only served to make the Moon King more enraged. “That wasn’t a bee you ignorant fool! It was a wasp!” He yelled over Virgil’s pained cries. He glared down at Roman. “Get inside, get out of my sight!” He ordered.

Roman ran off crying. King Logan gently kissed Virgil’s head. “It’ll be ok… Shh… Daddy’s got you… Nothing will hurt you…” He whispered as he took Virgil inside.

~~C~~

Roman ran into Patton’s and his own shared quarters still crying from being scolded. Patton went to his side and checked him for injuries. “What’s wrong?” He asked his young son. “I-I! I don-n’t wanna be a-a knight a-a-anymo-ore!” He wailed through harsh sobs.


	3. Cresant Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare over the wasp incident and both fathers loose their cool.

It was a long and tiresome process to calm Roman down, but after cookies were eaten and hugs were given, Roman was finally calm enough to tell Patton what happened. Needless to say, Patton was absolutely furious. He was more furious with King Logan than he had been with anyone in his entire life.

Patton gave Roman a kiss and a gentle hug. “You stay here… I’ll talk to King Logan.” He said and set Roman down in the chair he had been sitting in. He handed Roman a stuffed horse and left.

It took everything in Patton not to slam his armored fist strait into the stone walls of the hallway. He had never been this angry in his life and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He knew he should probably go to cool down but he had to talk to King Logan, right now.

~~C~~

King Logan had Virgil sitting in his lap. Virgil had his arm wrapped up in bandages. King Logan may have gone a little bit over-bored with the bandages but Virgil had stopped crying and was calmed now and that was all the mattered.

Suddenly the door opened and Patton stepped in. “You’re majesty… I need to speak with you. Alone. Right now.” He had a slight bit of venom in his tone. The Moon King raised a brow and stood. He stood and set Virgil down in the chair he was sitting in. Patton exited the room wordlessly and his king was soon to follow.

Patton turned on his heel to face the king. “Why did you do that?” He asked. The king raised a brow but said nothing. Patton frowned deeply. “Why. Did you do that?” He repeated, with the venom returning.

King Logan stepped back, looking personally insulted and attacked. “You have no right to speak to me with that tone. I put up with it in front of Virgil as to not distress him but I wont take any more.”

Patton was tense, fists clenched at his sides. “Oh? Then what, my dear king, gives you the right to scold my son for an honest mistake!”

King Logan pulled his fist back and punched Patton in the cheek. Patton recoiled and held his injured cheek. The Moon King growled.

Patton looked at him with tears in his eyes. Blood dripped through his fingers. The King’s ring had cut him. “You should’ve been watching them! If you had… This wouldn’t have happened…! But no! You’re to busy being angry at the world to realize that!” Tears ran down his face. “I didn’t realize you hated me this much… That I mattered this little to you. I thought you were my best friend!” Patton yelled.

The Moon King turned away and went back into his room. He said nothing to Patton. He couldn’t. He knew that if he dared to speak he would cry. And he couldn’t do that. Not in front of anyone. Especially Patton.

Virgil was looking at him when he came back in. He lifted Virgil up and sat him in his lap. “I’m going to teach you an important lesson… Being the leader of a kingdom means that sometimes you have to do things that you don’t like… Or make you uncomfortable…” the king told his son. Virgil just nodded, barely understanding what was being said.

~~C~~

Patton walked into his room and didn’t look at Roman, as to hide the cresant moon shaped cut on his face. He put on his helmet and turned to Roman. “King Logan is in a bad mood…” He said to Roman.

Roman scampered over to his father and hugged his leg. “You seem sad.” He said and handed Patton the stuffed horse.

Patton gently lifted Roman up from the ground and looked at the toy horse in his hand. “Roman… You need to promise me something.” He said and looked at Roman through his helmet. Roman nodded. “Promise me that you’ll tell Virgil when he does things you think are bad or wrong… It may not seem important now, but trust me… You shouldn’t be mean about it, but you can’t let Virgil turn into someone mean because he was never told to rethink a choice.” Patton told him.

Roman didn’t truly understand everything Patton said but how could his father be wrong about anything? He was the best father in the world. Roman nodded with a smile. “I promise, daddy!” He chirped.

Patton smiled. “Good.” He handed Roman back the stuffed horse. “Go play.” He put the young boy down and watched him scamper off.

~~C~~

Three Years Later: Roman was buzzing with excitement. Finally, after all this time and all this training, he was finally gonna be aloud to train with a real, iron sword! Roman looked over his shoulder at Virgil, who was sitting on the grass watching. Virgil was happy for Roman, despite not fully understanding all of Roman’s excitement. It was just a sword after all.

Patton walked out into the garden holding a sheath with a sword inside. He went over to Roman. He looked serious but had a proud look in his eyes. He handed the sheath to Roman who pulled out the sword slightly, just to look at it.

Patton smiled fondly, the pale, crescent moon scar on his cheek, moving slightly with the action. “Remember Roman, your weapon is a part of you, and should be treated with respect and honor.” He said. Roman nodded quickly. He was just excited to finally have a sword of his own that wasn’t wooden.

Roman knew his father had worked hard to make the sword. He had made it himself without any help, and it looked absolutely amazing. The steel of the blade wasn’t fully sharpened, that had been the agreement to get Roman his own sword, it wouldn’t be fully sharp until Roman had trained with it for a while. But Roman didn’t mind, he was to happy to worry about the little details.

Patton watched Roman examine the sword. The handle was silver in color with blue and purple gems embedded in the handle. The sword was a bit to big for Roman at the current moment but he would grow into it.

Virgil watched Patton and Roman begin training. He liked watching them. Through the corner of his eye he saw his father watching from the doorway into the castle.  
Virgil frowned. He knew he was supposed to be getting ready to go to the Sun Kingdom for the Summer Sun festival. But he wanted to watch Roman train. The festival as over a week away he had time still.

Honestly, Virgil was very afraid of going to see all those strangers and be on stage. He didn’t want to be up when the sun came up. It was bright and hurt his eyes. But he didn’t want to tell his dad that. His father had made it clear before that as the leader of a kingdom you sometimes had to do things you didn’t like or made you uncomfortable.


	4. Fear and Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's nerves start to show themselves but Roman comes to the rescue.

Virgil sighed as he looked in the mirror. He really didn’t like this outfit he had to wear for the Summer Sun Festival. It was itchy and it was taking forever to tailor properly. He was bored and just wanted to take the stupid thing off. The universe seemed to sence his mental complaints as just then the tailor finished up the last of the adjustments and helped Virgil take the outfit off without ripping it. The tailor left and Virgil quickly put on his sleep clothes.

Virgil hated festivals, he hated going out in public. He didn’t like being stared at even by his own people, the ones he knew. So the idea of going to the Sun Kingdom terrified him. He had never been there and very rarely saw the sun.

Virgil didn’t want to go. He really didn’t wanna go. He didn’t want to be on stage. He didn’t want to have to look at the sun from the Sun Kingdom. He didn’t wanna wear some stupid itchy outfit. He didn’t wanna go!

However, he knew he couldn’t, well, shouldn’t say anything to his father. He knew he had to do this, regardless of how he felt. It was part of his job as the prince of the Moon Kingdom. His father had made it clear that being royalty meant having responsibilities. He had a feeling that telling his father that he was afraid would just lead to being told he had to do and to not complain.

Virgil hadn’t realized he had been shaking until Roman had walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, your majesty?” The young knight asked. “The tailor said you where acting a bit off so I came to check on you.” He added, sitting beside Virgil on the bed.

Virgil was grateful Roman wasn’t going to stand over him. He debated telling Roman what was wrong. He knew Roman wouldn’t tell if he told him not to, it was his job to do as he was told after all, but he couldn’t help but feel a little worried.

Roman raised his right hand. “I promise I wont tell a soul.” He said with a smile, as if sensing Virgil’s plight.

Virgil looked at him and smiled a bit. “Ok.” He began. “I just… I feel scared going to the Sun Kingdom. I don’t like strangers much. And just hundreds of them. It scares me.” He said, wringing his hands.

Roman frowned. “Well I’ll be there to protect you!” He said, puffing out his chest and smiling. Virgil smiled. “Thanks… But… That’s not the only thing…” He mumbled.

Roman raised a brow and Virgil continued. “I’m worried I’ll do something wrong and embarrass the kingdom…” He mumbled.

Roman frowned for a bit then smiled. “Now how could someone as amazing and cool as you embarrass anyone. And besides, everyone’s gonna be more focused on the King anyway.” He leaned in a little. “I think we’re just there to be cute anyway.” He whispered.

Virgil giggled. “I think you’re right.”

Roman beamed. “And if it helps we can draw pictures in the dirt so you don’t look at all the people.” He offered. Virgil nodded and smiled.

~~C~~

The next day it was time to go the King, Queen and Prince got into the carriage with their knights. Patton sat next to the two young boys who were chattering excitedly and doodling with wax crayons and paper.

Patton didn’t speak to Logan. Their relationship had been slowly deteriorating since Patton got that scar on his face. Logan didn’t seem to care much, he just looked out the window as they crossed the river that separated the two kingdoms. The Sun Kingdom was a bit upstream but the two castles were visible from each other in all but the thickest fog.  
They arrived at the sun kingdom the King and Queen went off to go check on preparations for the festival. Paton knew he had to follow but he felt bad having the boys follow them around for the rest of the night. They already seemed a bit overtired. He glanced around and saw a small group of young knights in training with one young boy all by himself off to the side. He looked at Roman and Virgil. “Why don’t you go off and play while the adults do the boring adult things. That boy has no one to play with. Go and say hi.” He said with a smile.

Virgil and Roman nodded and walked over to the young boy. Roman, the more social of the two, spoke first. “Hello, I’m Roman an this is Prince Virgil.” He said. Virgil smiled and waved. The boy looked at this shocked. He had small rocks in his hands and had some in his mouth.

Virgil cringed. “Are you… eating rocks? Rocks aren’t food. You don’t eat rocks.”

The boy crunched them. “Maybe you don’t.” He dropped the rocks. “My name is Remus!” He chirped happily.


End file.
